1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a twisted conductor manufacturing apparatus in which a twisted wire drawing function and a re-twisting function are integrally applied to a main body of an injection type wire twisting machine for feeding wire material, further a smooth feeding of the twisted wire can be attained and a twisting pitch may optionally be set.
This invention relates to a machine for manufacturing a concentric twisted wire to be applied in a transmission line and the like in which both core wire of the concentric twisted wires and outer layer wires can be simultaneously made of the same material by an energy saving facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 illustrates a twisted wire manufacturing apparatus of the prior art.
That is, the twisted wire manufacturing apparatus is constructed such that a cradle 36, not driven is suspended to rotating shafts 33 and 35 through bearings in respect to the rotating shaft 33 driven by the motor 32 and the rotating shaft 35 of a supporting block 34, wherein a main body 40 of the twisting machine, driven by a power transmitted from the rotating shaft 33, through a gear reducer 37, a shaft 38 and a gear box 39 is mounted on the cradle 36. Each of arms 41 and 42 is fixed to the rotating shafts 33 and 35 and then a twisted wire guiding rod 43 is arranged at extreme ends of the arms 41 and 42. An upper part of the main body 40 of the wire twisting machine is provided with a hopper 44 for storing raw powder particle material for a twisted wire and then a powder particle supplying pipe 45 is arranged over the hopper 44.
The main body 40 of the wire twisting machine is assembled with an injection molding mechanism as shown in FIG. 3, for example. This mechanism is constructed such that a plurality of injection dies 48 are formed in a concave groove 47 of the rotary body 46, and a movable shoe 49 eccentrically rotating is fitted to the concave groove 47. The raw material drawn in a direction of arrow is gradually fastened as the shoe rotates in respect to a clearance 50 between the concave groove 47 and the movable shoe 49, the raw materials are pushed through the dies 48 as the raw wires 51 and at the same time the wires are twisted by a twisting die 52 shown in FIG. 2 to become a twisted wire 53.
In FIG. 2, the twisted wire 53 passes within the rotating shaft 33 and further passes through a hole 54 opened at the rotating shaft 33 along the arm 41 and guide chips 55 of the twisted wire guiding rod 43, and then the twisted wire is introduced into a hole 56 of the rotating shaft 35 and sent to a final forming take-up machine (not shown). The twisted wire 53 is further twisted between the twisting die 52 and the hole 54 and between the hole 56 and the final forming take-up machine under rotation of the arms 41 and 42.
However, the above-mentioned twisted wire manufacturing apparatus of the prior art had the following disadvantages.
That is, since the raw material supplied from the powder particle supplying pipe 45 to the hopper 44 is repellent and flown by the rotating twisted wire guiding rod 43, a recovery device for the raw material is required. In addition, this apparatus is complicated in construction and made into a large-sized device due to a presence of the supplying device such as the hopper 44 and the like. The twisted wire guiding rod 43 may easily be deformed or the guide chips 55 may be worn out due to pulling action of the twisted wire with the final forming take-up machine.
FIGS. 13a and b illustrate a concentric twisted wire manufacturing machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,527 and its FIG. 13a is a longitudinal section and FIG. 13b is a sectional view taken along a line A--A of FIG. 13a.
The concentric twisted wire manufacturing machine 81 is characterized in that an annular groove 83 is arranged at an outer circumference of a rotating head 82 driven by a driving source not shown, an inner projection 87 of a fixed show 86 is slidably fitted to the annular groove 83 so as to have a shape in which a sectional area of the annular groove 83 is gradually decreased, a plurality of injection dies 84 for an outer layer wire communicating with the annular groove 83 are provided and then a core wire feeding hole 85 is formed at a central part of the rotating head 82.
In this figure, reference numeral 88 denotes a raw material guiding roll, the longitudinal raw material not illustrated is supplied into the annular groove 83 from the raw material feeding inlet 89, compressed while being passed within the annular groove 83 and then the material is pushed from a plurality of injection dies 84 as raw material wires for an outer layer (not shown). Then, the raw material wires for the outer layer are twisted and knitted around a central raw material wire (not shown) fed out from the core wire feeding hole 85 by a twisting die so as to form a concentric twisted wire.
FIGS. 14a and b illustrate a concentric twisted wire manufacturing machine disclosed in Jap. Pat. Laid-Open No. Sho 63-274033, wherein FIG. 14a is a longitudinal section and FIG. 14b is a sectional view taken along a line B--B of FIG. 14a.
The concentric twisted wire manufacturing machine 90 is characterized in that an annular groove 92 is arranged at an outer circumference of an extreme end 91a of a rotating head 91 driven by a driving device not shown, a plurality of injection dies 93 communicating with the annular groove 92 are provided, a core wire feeding hole 94 is arranged to pass at a central part of the rotating head 91, a movable annular shoe 95 is eccentrically arranged in respect to the annular groove 92 and an inner projection 96 of the movable shoe 95 is slidably fitted.
In this case, the rotating head 91 is supported in a housing 97 through a bearing 98, and the movable shoe 95 is also eccentrically and rotatably supported in the housing 97 through a bearing 99 in respect to the rotating head 91. A raw material passage 100 formed between the annular groove 92 of the rotating head 91 and the inner projection 96 of the movable shoe 95 has a sectional area which is gradually decreased as the rotating head 91 is rotated, so that a longitudinal raw material (not shown) fed into the raw material passage 100 is gradually compressed and pushed out in sequence through the injection die 93 as a raw material wire for an outer layer near the most compressing point 100a. In simultaneous with this operation, the central core wire is supplied from a core wire feeding hole 94 of the rotating head 91, the raw material wires for the outer layer are twisted around the central raw material wire so as to complete a concentric twisted wire.
However, in case of the conventional type of the concentric twisted wire manufacturing machine 81, a core raw wire material had to be prepared separately. That is, since the core raw wire was supplied from the core wire feeding holes 85 and 94 of the rotating heads 82 and 91 in respect to the raw material wire for the formed outer layer and pushed by the injection dies 84 and 93, so that this prior art had a problem that a feeding device (not shown) exclusively applied for the core wire had to be installed and then a cost and a size of the twisted wire manufacturing machine were increased.